V0.47 The Stashed Moon
Release date: 12 November 2019 Gameplay * RPG ** Upskilling a common / uncommon item now costs 0.25x/0.5x as much ** Upskilling an item no longer increases its rarity ** Sealing a common / uncommon item now costs 0.25x/0.5x as much ** Power on chop/swing and Charged Axe duration can now only drop iLvl 3+ items ** Magic and rare items can drop rarely in dungeon difficulties 1-4 ** Attributes gained from levels are now clearly shown in attribute tooltips ** Increased new player DPS by 25% ** Added Orc portraits to RPG * City ** Hotfix Removing a building will now give back the full mats used to build it (was 90%) ** Deleting a city will now refund all of the materials used to build it and all the commodities in its warehouses ** Housing now takes 6 hours to fill (down from 24 hours). This makes it more realistic to build corvette-manufacturing bases ** Camp Site upgrades now start at 15 mats (down from 20 mats) ** Titanium Mine upgrades now cost 60 mats (down from 80 mats) ** Improved the production tooltip to fit more buildings ** Fixed a calculation issue with shipyards not checking new population when you were offline for a long time * RTS ** Hotfix Dimensions now roll all banded rolls differently (this hotfix prevents an exploit) ** Removed the neighbor system ** Fleet and Outpost combat now have less predictable outcomes: each side can be up to twice as strong as predicted. You will need at least 2x as much combat strength to guarantee a win ** Both sides of every battle now receives a detailed combat report in their notifications window ** Earth planets now have a much higher base Deutonium multiplier ** Planet buttons are now bigger Steam * We are now releasing updates via Steam * You can still log in with your username + password for a short while * All new account registrations have to happen from Steam More inventory space * Inventory now has 11 separate bag pages that can be used to store a lot more/favourite items. ** Items can't be swapped with each other across pages (yet) Improved RTS resource system Richer resources * Deutonium Mines are now built with Mining Drills instead of Titanium * Defense Drones are now built using Drone Parts instead of Titanium * Deutonium Mines now consume Mining Drills instead of Supplies * Defense Drones now consume Drone Supplies instead of Supplies * Existing outposts' supplies have been converted into drills and drone supplies and they have been granted a week's bonus mining drills and drone supplies Trained QDPs * PvP combat with an outpost will now drop Trained QDPs * Drone part cost has reduced to 2 titanium (down from 3) ** Why? QDPs make drones more of a target and they should be on equal footing with corvettes for defense on the worst possible planets. Making them more than 50% cheaper than corvettes encourages using drones instead of corvettes for defense under all circumstances. New fleet transfer dialog * Fleets can now transport most commodities * The dialog will only show commodities that are available from the source * Added scrolling to support a lot more commodities RTS interact modes & build upgrades You can now select between scout, attack, build and collect modes to define what details of a planet are visible. Build mode now has a revamped UI which shows a lot more information pertinent to building. Bug fixes + infrastructure * Hotfix Fixed lost city resource calculations * Hotfix Shipyards can now produce corvettes again * Disconnects during login will now make the login button available again * Steam login will now be available after disconnecting * When allocating a stat fails, it will now be rolled back client-side * Further improvements to netcode and server performance: less lag spikes, less disconnects * Outpost rolls are now persisted the next time you interact with an outpost - if we tinker with the fabric of outposts again they will keep their stats Category:Patch Notes